youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
'''Mewtwo' is a psychic Pokémon that wants to be the best psychic Pokémon and most MLG Pokemon in the world. It likes to kill overglorified blue dogs. Many know it as the only Pokémon created by scientology. However, Mewtwo decided not to follow their ways due to its above-average intellect. History Mewtwo was born on February 6th, 1966 in England in the United Kingdom, specifically in the countryside just south of Devon, soon to become Airstrip One, as a result of Mozilla Firefox raping and somehow impregnating a cloning experiment done by stupid scientists who were killed by Mew. Mewtwo was an idealistic youth and longed to make a difference in the world. Much unlike many of its peers, it enjoyed growing up in a time of social reform. It began attending school at Hogwarts University in 1981 where it met its future compatriate, Horatio Brother, Horatio was a very large man so everyone took to calling him Big Brother. Horatio and Mewtwo would sit in the back of their shared political science class and discuss the problems of government with each other and said how problems should be rectified. They soon created a campus club to raise awareness about the actions of the British government. Mewtwo is also known for founding Wikipedia in 1995. Mewthree (a.k.a. A Mewtwo with a female voice) A movie was made that would feature Mewtwo squaring off its copypaste, Genesect. Going out of their way to ignore continuity and piss off their fans, the writers pulled a second Mewtwo out of their asses without explaining where it came from since that would require about 10 minutes that they'd rather spend shoving Pikachu and Axnew in everyone's faces. One of the Generation V anime's last ditch attempts to redeem itself was creating a mind numbing filler saga that only milked the previous Gens. Having Mewtwo in the following movie was an obvious attempt to fish for ratings, which they got and maintained afterwards. And people wonder why the anime has made no progress. Powers and Abilities Even before the revolt against the British government, Mewtwo was singled out for its amazing abilities that put Jean Grey to shame. It was rumored to have a brain functioning at a level of energy sufficient for a large city. Some rumors even theorized that Britain is powered entirely by Mewtwo's brain, but as Mewtwo does not exist, that is clearly crimethink. Mewtwo developed this power further through intense projection of psychic energy. This energy always ended up turning dark purple for reasons unknown. As it was highly destructive, government officials ordered Mewtwo to wear a dorky-looking helmet, but due to the ridicule Mewtwo suffered, they sympathized and removed it, with the condition that Mewtwo must promise to never use its powers for evil. Although its brain has the power to crush the souls and minds of every person on the planet, Mewtwo still cannot retain more than 4 moves. Quotes "Behold my powers! I am the most powerful Pokémon in the world!" "So, this is my power... but what is my purpose?" "Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparing your lives, for the moment. But you cannot escape your fate." "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." "Those voices... they're outside... where I must be." Trivia *Mewtwo can Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo X and/or Mega Mewtwo Y. *Its height is 6'7 and weight is 269.0 lbs. *Its mainly advantageous ability is using telepathy to move objects and bowels. *Its main disadvantage carries unwilling ties to Scientology. *Mewtwo was considerated the most powerful Pokémon. *Mewtwo has encountered Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs blamed Squidward on the encounter. Likes *The Peace *Being the best in the use of psychic powers *Satoshi *Flying to the sky *Colress *Smoking weed *MLG *Going on an adventure Dislikes *Giovanni *Donald Trump *Team Rocket *Grounder *Justin Bieber *Being Weak *Zalgo Friends *Pikachu *Lucario *Ash Ketchum *Colress Family *Professor Fuji (Creator) *Mew (Mother) Clone Family Pokemon *Pikachutwo *Venusaurtwo *Charizardtwo *Blastoisetwo *Meowthtwo *Psyducktwo *Vulpixtwo *Gyradostwo *Seadratwo *Nidoqueentwo *Golducktwo *Tentacrueltwo *Vaporeontwo *Pidgeottwo *Scythertwo *Hitmonleetwo *Sandslashtwo *Dewgongtwo *Rhyhorntwo *Wigglytufftwo *Vileplumetwo *Ninetalestwo *Rapidashtwo *Togepitwo *Jigglypufftwo Non-Pokemon (Seriously!?) *Mariotwo *Luigitwo *DKtwo *Linktwo *Samustwo *Yoshitwo *Kirbytwo *Foxtwo *C. Falcontwo *Nesstwo *Sonictwo *Bowsertwo *Ganontwo *Pittwo *Stinkmeaner clone *Lemonbreadtwo Gallery Mewtwo05.jpg|Mewtwo setting fire your house. Mewtwo SSB4.png|Mewtwo in SSB4 Mewtwo.jpg tumblr_mbsuob5oIF1r72ht7o2_500.png THN-PokeMovie-2-Mewtwo.jpg mewandm2flying.gif 1890582-mewtwo_strikes_back_film_artwork_return_kanto_gen_i.png.jpg look_what_a_nice_mewtwo_i_got_by_forceswerwolf-d2ytdtj.png|Mewtwo "Sexy Time" _mewtwo__by_arvalis-d5ip44l.jpg|arvalis Mewtwo Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Japanese Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villain to Hero Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anime Category:Badass Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Bosses Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Females Category:Bronies Category:Clones